twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Kellan Lutz
Kellan Christopher Lutz was born on the 15th of March (Pisces), 1985 in Dickinson, North Dakota. On the 13th of February, 2008 it was announced that he would play in the Twilight movie. Lutz currently has a recurring role in the CW's series 90210, where he plays George Evans, a lacrosse player that is constantly in detention and has a drug habit. Biography His favorite place is South Africa. He was born in North Dakota and grew up in Arizona. He is real life friends with Twilight co-stars Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale, Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen, Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale, Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black, and Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen. Quotes "Well my family is really supportive of it all and is glad to see me on TV or on the big screen which is great. As far as school, well it affected that greatly since I quit going to school to take the biggest risk of my life and pursue acting. I worked my butt off in high school and received a lot of scholarships for college and to throw all that away for acting was tough for my family, but it was just something I felt my heart pulling me towards and don't regret a single minute of it. I love to act!" (about the 'Twilight' cast): "This cast rocks! We get along so well together it's like a real family which is great to see." "I love life way too much and find fun in almost anything. I'm a chameleon." 'Filmography' Pisces Kellan Lutz is a Pisces girls so if your a Sagittarius, Cancer, Capricorn or a Pisces. This may mean something if you get to meet him. Pisces usually have a stocky build, and are rarely tall. Although sometimes clumsy in appearance, the Pisces has a flowing and graceful way of moving. eyes are heavy lidded and have a sleepy appearance. Often striking due to shape or color, the eyes are usually the most prominent facial feature. Pisces men are often fair haired, although not exclusively. The hair texture is silky, fine and usually wavy. The Piscean's youthful attitude is also reflected in his physical appearance. Pisces men often look younger than their years due to a jovial and optimistic attitude about life. Smiling keeps wrinkles at bay and augments natural good health. Male Personality Pisces men do not seek wealth or power. They are on a quest for truth and making the world better for others. Although the Pisces does not seek leadership, he can be found leading a movement for a cause that he is passionate about. Pisces men are very passionate and involved with issues they care about, even if they appear cool on the outside. The charming and relaxed manner of the Piscean man makes him attractive to many people. He is non-judgmental, curious and easy to talk to. Because he is such a great listener, people will often look to him as a shoulder to lean on. The Pisces male can often feel overwhelmed by the problems of others because he is so sensitive; it is his natural instinct to help. When Pisces is feeling overwhelmed, he will seek solitude. Being alone and away from the worlds' ills allows him time to recuperate, sort his thoughts and be creative. If he is not allowed time and space to be alone, the Pisces man can become paranoid. Sometimes he will not be forthcoming about where he has gone to be alone. Allow him to spend time away, and he will come back quickly. If you chase him, he is likely to stay hidden or leave altogether. Pisces' sensitivity can cause him to lose touch with reality. Pisces men can often struggle with drug and alcohol as well due to their sensitive natures and tendency toward excess. The Pisces man does not stop to consider his own mortality, and frequently does not take very good care of himself. If you want to know more about Pisces http://lilycat.net/